Prisoner of Shadows
by Mystic Demoness
Summary: Kagome is in Spirit World Jail. Her sentence is up and it is time to decide if she will be granted freedom or execution. This story is a crossover between Inuyasha and Angel predominantly.Pairing Kagome/Angel and possibly Sango/Wesley.
1. Chapter 1

IMPRISONED

Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer they are the property of their respective owners.

Agonized screams tore through the silence followed by the sounds of whips flaying skin. A woman in a cell awakes as usual to these sounds, but the concept of her time served long ago left her. She had a blank expression as a guard opened her cell he was like many others an ogre, Koenma's lapdog. The guard raised his spiked club, because a whip was never seen as good enough for her. The club struck first on her left side and created multiple gashes as the spikes embedded themselves deep and moved downwards. Blood ran out of the cuts. Twenty times this club struck leaving gouges all over her body and still she did not flinch. For her there would be no pint to strike out because all her days continued the same and hope and struggle had become foreign to her. The guard left and slammed the cell. On the cell was a faded name and description.

It read:

_** Kagome Aya Higurashi **_

_** Class F Criminal**_

_** Sentence: 400 Years**_

_** Served: 393 Years**_

_** Remaining: 7 Years**_

_** Warning: highly resourceful, dangerous and deadly never leave her feet or hands unchained.**_

For seven more years Kagome endured this torment wondering when she would feel the sun on her skin rather then her dried blood. On the eve of January 1st two human guards opened the cell. They approached Kagome with matching eyes of steel and looks of disgust.

"Well Prisoner it is time to appear before Koenma," the first one stated.

He undid the shackles and the other one roughly grabbed her broken wrists. He put the cuffs on and the lead chains. She was dragged down the bleak dungeon catacombs and up several cracked steps. The sudden light caused her to squeeze her eyes shut in pain as light had never entered her cell beyond the dim hall light which constantly flickered. After ten minutes she finally forced them open. She was dragged along for it seemed like an eternity. She was roughly thrown into a chair. The cuffs were removed but, she was unable to release a breath of relief as the chair arms had shackles which once the guards pressed a button on both sides of the chair, bit harshly into her raw, bloody, and broken wrists.

Before exiting guard two turned towards Kagome he yanked her head towards him by her long hair and sneered at her.

"You know Bitch if it were up to me I would keep you here to torture for another few hundred years, then I'd pull your still beating heart out of your body and bathe myself with your blood. Murderer," he growled.

"How would that make you any better than me?" Kagome questioned in a raspy voice.

"Because killing you is not just revenge it is a service to humanity," he spoke haughtily as if preaching.

Kagome let out a choked laugh.

"What is so funny you fucking murderer?" he snarled backhanding her.

Her lip split and and her warm blood trickled down her chin.

"Oh nothing you just remind me a lot of myself," she replied solemnly.

"We are nothing alike," he yelled angrily.

He roughly pushed her back and her head impacted the stone back of the chair. He began to exit but before he disappeared from her vision she called out.

"Keep telling yourself that and you just may end up like me," she stated sadly.

"Never," he roughly stated,

"I pity you," she gravely stated.

"I don't need any pity from the fucking whore who massacred my family," he spat out before disappearing from the doorway.

Two lone tears fell from her eyes and she sat quietly reflecting awaiting the news of her fate from Koenma the Prince of Spirit World.

The Prince of Spirit World entered with an entourage of four ogres and two wizards, he was in his teenage form.

"Kagome Aya Higurashi you have been brought here as decreed 400 years ago to decide whether you will be set free or executed. As you know this will depend on how you have changed and whether you accept the terms we give you," Koenma stated.

"Speak your will and I will answer," she spoke sadly and honestly.

"Very well first we will search your heart and soul and if we find remorse and guilt you may be granted freedom. Are you ready to begin?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head yes and the two cloaked wizards stepped forward they lifted their hands and began to chant:

"We call Inga goddess of the heart. We call forth Paige, goddess of the soul. Come to our aide. We implore you to search this woman's heart and soul and find remorse or guilt," they intoned together.

Two spirits began to appear. They had an ethereal glow. Their skin was as if it had been crafted by the moon. Inga had long white hair and a red flame symbol on her forehead and her eyes were amber, and she had a soft smile. Paige had long sky blue hair. Her eyes shone silver, she had the symbol for moon on her forehead. Their dresses were long and white and molded to their bodies. They floated towards Kagome and they both wrapped their arms around her. Inga behind her and Paige was in front of her. Their combined powers created a vibrant circle of light which engulfed Kagome. Initially it felt like a warm embrace, but that changed quickly. It began to feel as though someone were putting a spear through her chest. This feeling only intensified until a scream tore itself from her throat. Tears stung her eyes and she began to sob. Next she felt someone grip her soul and she began to struggle as she remembered that feeling and it hurt like hell.

"Still child I am merely looking. I will not rip your soul from your body as she did," Paige gently spoke and she wiped the tears from Kagome's face.

She then began to search and outside the glow surrounding Kagome faded.

Inga and Paige faced Koenma then the two wizards.

"What have you two found?" Koenma asked.

"She possesses both guilt and remorse. She is merely a lost soul who has been dealt a crappy hand in life. She should not be executed for her mistakes. She deserves a second chance. Farewell Lady Kagome and try to live well," they both said and faded.

Kagome looked towards Koenma and he spoke:

"You will not be killed provided you accept the terms of your freedom," he intoned gently.

"I accept whatever your terms are," she stated.

"Very well," he replied.

He gently smiled at her and she smiled shakily back ready to begin a new chapter in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

FREEDOM IS RELATIVE

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer they are the property of their respective owners.

"The terms are as follows:

A tattoo will be placed on the back of your neck and it will serve two purposes.

a) it will serve as a statement of your criminal status

b) and most importantly it will enable us to lock on to your exact position at all times.

2. You will be given a chance to heal your injuries before the next step.

3. Next Step: a level K seal will be placed on all your powers for a period, no less than 4 years. This is non-negotiable and the time will be subject to an increase for the following reasons:

a) forced breech of the seal using magic or will

b) removal of the tattoo

c) failure to report here for yearly probation checks.

The final term:

Killing anymore humans will result in your outright execution. Depending on the circumstances this sentence may be negotiable if evidence proves beyond reasonable doubt that your actions had reasonable cause," Koenma spoke clearly.

"I agree to your terms, so can we start?" she responded gently.

"We may," Koenma stated.

He summoned his tattoo artist. The artist designed a bar code and it translated to: _**FCLASSCASE2895**_, within it he implanted the transmitter. She was allowed to use her powers one last time to heal her injuries. However, a few vague scars still marred her body and stood as reminders of a past she wished she could forget. The two wizards advanced towards Kagome with their arms outstretched and Kagome felt a gnawing sense of dread. They began their chant:

"We summon a level K seal, bind her powers within her body for a length of four years, we implore you to do our bidding now," they intoned.

After the chanting ceased the air began to crackle with magic. Red lights began to stretch and form vines. These vines wrapped tightly around her arms. The vines faded and she felt a searing pain as if something was being engraved with a pin. Characters began to appear but what they said she could not figure out, because they were in an ancient language of magic she had not studied. The pain faded and the last character was inscribed. She waited for Koenma to state his last words and she did not wait long he began to speak:

"Now you shall see the full extent of this seal by tomorrow, in order to ensure you can survive we have left the power of eternal youth intact. I think we should send a few guards to help you get settled and I wish you luck," he said softly.

"Thank you Koenma-sama," Kagome replied honestly with her first true smile in centuries.

She was escorted back to Tokyo to her childhood home, the one she had abandoned all those centuries ago for duty, for love and ultimately for her selfish desires. Guard 1 was called Kei, Guard 2 was called Sai (he is the same guard 2 seen earlier). Guard 3 was called Mark and the final guard was called Tao. A portal was opened to the front door of her home. Sai knocked on the door a soft smile on his face. A familiar older woman answered.

"How may I help you?"she softly asked.

"We have brought someone to see you," he replied.

"Who?" she asked.

Sai walked back and gently took Kagome's hand to hand her to her mother.

"What the hell are you playing at? Kagome hissed.

"I don't know what you mean I am merely trying to reunite you with your family," he replied with an innocent look.

"Riggght," she drawled out sarcastically, " I do not buy your lies. I have learned long ago to read human behavior and you have far from innocent intentions," she bit out quietly.

"I am not plotting anything. I know I have made your life a living hell for as long as you have known me and I want to make up for it," he replied softly so only she heard.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now and I'll wait for the day you screw it up because I know you will," she replied.

"Thank you Lady Kagome and I swear I will not screw up this opportunity," he answered.

Her mother's eyes filled with tears as she beheld the daughter she had thought dead for four years. (Note time passes differently in Spirit World than the human realm. 1 year in the human realm equals 1 hundred in Spirit World. Therefore, 4 years in Ningenkai(human realm) 400 years in Spirit World jail) Kagome lept into her mother's arms. No words were needed because a mother's love was unconditional. She was greeted by her grandfather and Souta. The four guards were introduced and invited in for tea. She explained where she had been and the actual time she had spent in jail and asked for more time before she began her tale. She went up to bed and the guards watched the perimeter. They watched for an attack from humans or demons, because the artifact inside her body was bound to call to those who were power hungry and possessing even a sliver of evil in their hearts. Kagome fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and her dreams were plagued as usual with death, blood, horror and loneliness.

_**2 months later...**_

The first attack came and it was a scene fit for a horror film. The ten demons that surrounded the shrine were each bigger and stronger than the last. The leader was a mixed breed, he was part wolf, part dog and black angel and dark phoenix. He was ten feet tall with hulking muscles and fangs extending his mouth. He had blood dripping from them from a fresh kill. The victim was the poor old woman next door that Kagome had grown up with. Kagome, her mom, Souta and grandpa all stared in horror at the decapitated body of their friend. They stared in trepidation at the ten demons who would kill them all. The guards had been given the day off on Koenma's orders because there had been no attacks. Kagome was being guarded by her mom and grandpa but she pushed her way to the front. She could not bare to see anyone killed because of her, because of the burden she was forced to bare for an eternity. The demon licked his bloody fangs and smirked.

"Give us what we want Miko or blood will bathe your streets," he demanded.

"I will not. The Shikon no Tama is mine to guard and protect and I will not allow it to be tainted by evil," she replied.

The demon moved at her but Kagome's mom moved in front of her. He picked up the pair of them in one of his massive hands and began to squeeze. The sound of ribs breaking echoed through the tense silence. Kagome and her mom let out screams of pain.

"I will just tear what I want out of your body, but I will kill your mother first just to watch you break," he said.

"I am so sorry I have got you all into this mom," Kagome cried.

"It is not your fault and you are my daughter and I want you with me. I love you no matter what," she answered gently.

"I love you too. I love all of you," Kagome cried.

The demon began to squeeze tighter and both Kagome and her mom squeezed their eyes shut awaiting the end. Just then the demon howled in pain and they both felt themselves flying through the air. They felt strong arms gripping them safely. Kagome opened her eyes first only to be staring into the concerned eyes of Sai.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yes. Thank you very much," she replied sincerely.

"How about you Kaiori?" Sai asked.

Kaiori hugged Sai and told him she was fine except for they had broken ribs.

"Hey Reikai Bitch you think you can defeat me?" the leader yelled, "or them?" he pointed to his men by jutting his chin in their direction as he was clutching at the bleeding stump where his right arm once was.

Sai stood up and he took out his twin swords. The leader signaled his demons and Sai took them out with a few slashes of his sword. He was covered with blue and purple slime which sprayed like a fountain once their heads were slashed off. The leader brought out his sword while Sai was distracted and stuck it in his left shoulder blade. Sai quickly spun around bringing his right sword he cut through half of thee blade leaving some sticking out of his arm. While the leader was staring at the remains of his sword Sai rammed his left sword towards the demon's heart. The demon could not move or block and the sword crashed through his chest. All the gathered family clearly heard the bones in his chest crack and break, followed by the sound of blood spurting every which way on the pavement. Sai rolled to the side to avoid being crushed when his massive body toppled over. Sai walked over to Kagome and Kaiori and Kaiori took him inside to dress his wound. Kagome followed painfully walking into the house.

_**2 years and six months later...**_

Sai and Kaiori have been dating for almost 3 years. They got steadily closer ever since Sai saved their lives. Kagome and Souta have bounded with him as well and treat him like part of the family. The were very close and they all loved each other.


	3. Chapter 3

PAYBACK IS A BITCH and PAIN and SUFFERING ARE HER WEAPONS

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer they are the property of their respective owners.

Kagome is returning home from her friend Ayumi's. She walks toward her house and begins to feel a sense of dread. She pushes it aside and enters her house. She is looking forward to seeing her mother and father. She still could not forget how happy Sai her new dad of four months had made their family. She had never seen her mother so happy. Sai was wonderful and treated them all so well. She was happy she had given him a second chance and that he had given her one too. They both grew together and became like a father and daughter, he took her shopping and surprised her with gifts. She loved him and he loved her and her family. For those four months it was as if something in her life was going right. She walked upstairs and put her bags in her room and waited for someone to get home. She heard a scream and a crash as if something hard hit the floor. She then heard footsteps and a slashing sound, she heard the footsteps descend the stairs and then she crept out to investigate. She went to her mother''s room and stumbled back in horror there on the bed was her mother's decapitated body, blood making a crude mosaic on her sheets. She went to her grandfathers room and saw her grandpa and Souta only it was impossible to discern which body parts belonged to whom as they were lying in bloody pieces. She forced herself to choke on her scream as she had no idea who she was dealing with, be it a human or a demon. A human she could fight a demon she could not. She went to the attic and hid while she tried to decide what to do. Her thoughts were broken into by the voice of a man only this voice was a twisted parody of a man, and it was filled with malice.

"Come out little bitch, I promise it will be fun. I just want to torture you, kill you, maybe skullfuck your corpse a couple of times, burn the house to the ground, go home and masturbate, okay?" the voice taunted. ( this line is not mine it is from Hellsing Ultimate vol.2)

Kagome recognized it barely as Sai's voice and cursed herself for ever trusting him. She began to sob as guilt gripped her heart, she was the one who gave him the benefit of the doubt, she was the one who let him close to her family and now he had betrayed and killed them all. Kagome felt powerless, because she knew she did not have the resources to fight him or make him pay, not just because of the seal, but also because of her inability to kill a human without making her own life forfeit. She opened the attic window and climbed out. She ran until she reached the park then she sat under the large oak tree and cried. She had no idea where to go, so she went to the bank to see what money she had. She took her money and got a ticket to Los Angeles, she had some spending money left as well. After the trip as she was exiting the bus depot she spotted a young man in a business suit. He waved her over, so she walked towards him ready to beat the shit out of him if he tried anything funny.

"Hello Kagome, I am Lindsey Macdonald and me and my firm deal with unusual cases. So if you need any help we will take your case. The senior partners had informed us of your arrival and the situation, so perhaps we could got to the office and talk," he stated gently.

"Alright," Kagome conceded.

The rode to his office in Wolfram & Hart.

"So what kind of help are you offering and what is the price?" she inquired.

Before she could move from the chair she had sat in she was strapped down.

"Hey what is this?" she hissed.

"You are going to help us with our pest, your seal will be released and you will kill a man who has given us nothing but trouble," he said.

"I will not kill anyone," she bit out.

"I think you will find we can be very persuasive," he darkly taunted.

He brought in two cloaked females and one stood in front of her the other behind. They placed her hands on both sides of her head. They stared at her with unblinking gray eyes and slowly her eyes drifted shut.

"You know the man who killed your fifth mate Hiei still lives. He is named Angel and he headed the attack. He is a vampire and you must revenge your lover's murder," Lindsey stated.

As he spoke the images were being fed directly into her mind brainwashing her. Before they removed their hands they created a spell to unlock her seal temporarily. She opened her eyes and maliciously growled, " I will kill that Bastard for this." As she exited the building a cruel smirk found its way to Lindsey's face, finally Angel would be dead and out of his way forever. Kagome walked to the building. She was plotting the death of the man responsible for Hiei's death. She admired the shops on the way and thought of the simple life she had before she turned fifteen and everything became screwed up.

Angel was alone in his office as Wesley had to go out for an errand and Cordelia had taken a week off for personal time. He was attempting to fix the files that Cordelia had filed with her own unique filing system when the door was smashed in. His head whipped around to inspect the intruder. He saw an enraged young woman staring at him. Her smoldering silver eyes seemed to condemn him of something. He had no idea what though.

"My name is Kagome and I am your angel of death," she savagely stated.

That was his only warning before she charged at him. He blocked her first punch but she ripped a savage kick right to his ribs sending him crashing to his knees. He did not want to harm her, but he was not going to die for unknown reasons.

"Wait why are you doing this?" he croaked out.

"You know why. Don't lie to me that will only piss me off more," she replied angrily.

She charged again this time he caught her fist and punched her in the face. She stumbled back a few steps and he watched with a mixture of fear and awe as she healed herself and began to gather a blue ball of energy in her hands. The energy flew at his face and he lifted his arms in front of him. He cried out in agony as the energy impacted his arms and singed them from elbow to wrist. Before he could recover from that he felt a blade impact his side and felt his blood run out. He moved his arms and saw Kagome holding the dagger then she roughly yanked it out of him. He held back his transformation knowing the instant he did he might kill her and he could not bare to do that. She jumped at him knocking him onto his back and she began to punch him viscously on his face, chest and wherever visible. She sat straddling his hips and summoned her energy sword. Kagome began with small cuts to his face and chest. He was unable to stop her as her energy held him down. She raised her word above her head and growled, "you killed Hiei. I wanted to know why but I am tired of your lies. He did nothing to you but you still took him from me. Why did you take him from me he was all I had left then?" she sobbed out.

"I did not kill anyone by that name," Angel grunted out painfully.

"Maybe not directly but you hired someone to do it. Now why?" she asked with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I honestly have no clue what you are talking about," he said.

"Dammit stop lying to me," she sobbed brokenly.

She hit him in the forehead with the sword handle injuring him further. Despite the situation her pain was making his heart hurt.

" I am truly sorry for your loss but I am not to blame," he insisted.

"Stop fucking lying. I know what I fucking saw that day and you were there. You ordered the men to contain us then you had them kill him in such a demeaning way that his strong pride finally broke and then I watched the light fade from his eyes then you had them finish him off. I saw your evil smirk and then you sauntered away. You made sure they did not release me until you escaped. I finished them off but you, the true mastermind escaped my justice and now you will die you fucking asshole," she violently bit out.

Her tears of rage and sorrow hit his face and he knew that he would not get through to her. Still he was unwilling to kill her feeling pity and sorrow for her situation, not to mention he couldn't because he was unable to move. She raised up her sword again and asked:

"any last words as I am going to kill you."

He shook his head and she brought the sword down in a quick arc and he closed his eyes as it sped towards his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

SPELLS and HELL

Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer they are the property of their respective owners.

Angel opened his eyes a few minutes later to find he was still alive. He looked up at Kagome and her eyes were shut tightly and she appeared to be in pain. He noted her hands were shaking. She screamed out and threw the weapon which embedded int the wall.

Kagome clutched her head as two sets of memories were battling for control. One would be the death of Angel and the other one would shift the blame to someone else. She tried to force her mind to reveal the truth which was giving her the worlds worst migraine. She knew one set of memories were false but it was hard to tell which ones were. She continued to struggle as she began to feel the vague familiar feeling of mind control. This drew a growl from Kagome which startled Angel in real time. Now Kagome was pissed, who was it that was using her as a pawn? The memories began to lose their hold and pretty soon she would be able to distinguish who the puppeteer was. Was it the vampire or someone else? she wondered. 'One things for sure whoever was doing it was going to be sorry' she thought. Her mind flashed with a silver light indicating the mind control was going to fade and she would be able to access the truth.

All at once the memories of Hiei's death hit her and this time she did not see Angel at all but other people. She tried to dig a clue of their identity from the memory, but all she got was an insignia W&H. She was then hit with a painful flash of earlier that day when she was in Wolfram&Hart. She saw clearly as as they placed the mind control spell on her so she would kill Angel. Now she felt a massive wave of guilt wash over her at how much she had hurt this man and at the fact she refused to listen when he tried to tell her the truth. Above all she was pissed as hell at that law firm for turning her into their marionette.

Kagome's eyes opened and she instantly began to cry at how injured he was. Her body landed softly on his chest.

She sobbed out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," several times.

Despite his pain he rubbed her back to comfort her. She lifted her hand and a warm silver glow surrounded them and when it cleared he found himself completely healed.

"Thank you Kagome," he said.

"Your welcome it was the least I could do," she replied.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked.

"Possibly. After I beat those assholes into an early grave. I despise people who manipulate me above all else," she replied.

She began to hover and glow the same as she had before only this time the office was repaired. She blinked out of existence and he found himself hoping to see her again.

Kagome materialized just outside of the Wolfram&Hart building. Her eyes a blazing furnace of hatred all aimed at this twisted law firm. She blasted the door in and floated up to Lindsey's office and sat in his chair facing the window. Lindsey entered his office and walked towards his desk. He instantly stilled feeling a chill go up his spine.

"Hello Lindsey," a voice hissed.

He took an involuntary step backwards at the sheer venom in that whisper. She turned around to face him and he felt the dread rise as he recognized her as the one they sent to kill Angel. She lifted her legs and crossed them on the desk casually.

"So Lindsey are you afraid?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good because you are going to pay. I hate being used," she spoke slowly.

"Uh," he replied unable to come up with a lie that would defuse this situation.

"So Lindsey how should I kill you?" she growled.

He looked over her body and decided since he was going to die he wanted to enjoy it.

"Well now," he began.

She instantly turned red in anger catching his perverted thought, i.e. sex and then cut off his head.

"Dream on I have standards and they do not include evil assholes," she snarled.

Instantly a large red scythe appeared in her hands. (a/n like sailor Saturn's weapon) She stalked towards him glowing crimson. He fell to his knees waiting for death. She lifted the scythe intent on ripping the Bastard's head off. Lindsey closed his eyes waiting for his end. She was hit with a violent flash of pain before her revenge could be completed.

"Damned seal," she hissed.

Lindsey opened his eyes glad to be still alive and wandering at his good luck. He saw a very different woman this one radiated no power. She glared at him as he stalked towards her with a menacing glare.

"Miss Higurashi I am afraid me and this company do not take kindly to threats," he stated with that practiced professionalism only lawyers seem capable of.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her up breaking both of her arms.

"I am afraid you must be dealt with," he said calmly in her face.

He then threw her out the window and she watched herself falling with a detached sensation. People on the streets screamed in horror as her body impacted the ground sending blood spraying in many directions. No one moved for what seemed like forever and even when most did it was not towards her. A man walking towards Wolfram&Hart decided to finally show pity and bent to check for a pulse, but as was to be expected after a ten story fall there was no pulse, no heartbeat, just a river of blood to mark the ending of a life. This sight though horrifying was not enough to interrupt the everyday hustle and bustle as the young died young in Los Angeles, which was a sad fact. The ambulance was called and she was transported to the morgue. She was not yet tended to so she lay a bleeding mess in a morgue cooler waiting to be processed, as the many other bodies who lay dead and forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

WTF?

Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer they are the property of their respective owners.

Kagome's eyes began to twitch and she gasped slowly as her heart restarted.

"Ow Fucking hell that hurt," she growled.

She sat up and wobbled out of the morgue glad they had not yet identified her or she would be screwed. She stumbled to a building and got an apartment. She cleaned up and she could feel the multiple scratches to her side and chest which were not yet healed.

Meanwhile...

Angel sat in his office wondering about the woman he met. She seemed so lonely and if that was the case it was something they had in common. He looked at the beautiful locket she had dropped during that altercation. It was onyx colored with red garnet stones all around. The clasp at the back was pure gold. The heart-shaped locket part was garnet gold and rubies. Inside was an image of Kagome being held by a man with gravity defying black hair with a white star burst. His crimson eyes shone with love for Kagome and hers for him. On the back was an inscription he could not read as it was written in a demon language, very old by the looks of it too.

Kagome tore through her stuff looking for the locket Hiei had given her. She sat up and thought through her hellish day. 'I last saw it when I was fighting Angel. I guess I will start there' she thought. She put on her short leather jacket and walked towards his office her ribs the only thing not healed yet. She stopped a few times to catch her breath. She painfully stumbled into the office her ribs screaming in protest. She sunk in a chair to once again catch her breath and try to alleviate the pain. Angel walked upstairs after having his dinner and stopped when he noted Kagome on the chair.

"Hey," he said gently so as not to startle her.

"Hello again I thought I would use the door as it was intended this time," she said sheepishly.

He sat down beside her.

"I am looking for..." she began.

"this," he finished.

He held the necklace out to her and she gently took it.

"Thank you very much," she replied hugging him and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"It is very beautiful," he said.

"Thank you. It was given to me by Hiei. It means a lot to me," she replied softly.

While they were talking a door opened followed by someone breathing out, "what the fuck?" he was startled to note the surprised utterance came not from the woman beside him but from Wesley his employee and friend.

"Kagome?" he asked, said woman turned towards Wesley and gasped.

"Wei-chan?" she asked.

He nodded in stunned silence as he found his arms occupied by Kagome as she hugged him to her.

"I haven't seen you in ages Kags," Wesley said.

Angel felt somewhat disappointed that this girl appeared to be Wesley's girlfriend. His suspicion was displaced as soon as Kagome spoke again.

"I have missed you too," Kagome said.

Angel cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hey Angel this is my cousin Kagome Higurashi," he said.

"Yes we have already met," he chuckled.

She chuckled and blushed sharing in their own private joke. Kagome walked back to sit on the couch and heard Wesley gasp. She stopped in front of Angel and spun around giving Angel a perfect view of what had set Wesley off. Starting at the base of her spine was a beautiful tattoo. It was a black panther surrounded by red and blue flames. The panther's mouth was open in a growl displaying its fangs and one of its massive paws was raised to strike. The panther had had a red lightning bolt on its left side and a blue one on its right. Its eyes were a silvery blue with flecks of red. Underneath the panther there were characters he could not make out as they disappeared under her jeans. She pulled the back of her shirt back down so it covered the tattoo again.

"Young Lady you are going to be in so much trouble when Aunt Kaiori finds out," he scolded.

"Mom already knows," she answered softly as that loss was too fresh.

She sat down beside Angel masking the pain of her ribs and her freshly breaking heart at the thought of her family.

"So how did you find me here?" Wesley asked happily.

"I didn't actually. This is a coincidence I was coming back to get my locket, which I dropped here and to see Angel again,"she answered.

"Well I am glad you did. I found the book I was looking for at the bookstore," Wesley reported.

"That is excellent," Angel replied.

However, he inadvertently moved his arm softly and it hit her ribs bringing tears and a hiss of pain from her throat before she could stop it. She was cradling her ribs when both men turned towards her. Angel noted the way she was holding her ribs and knew from experience they were either broken or bruised. He softly touched her arm and she looked up at him.

"Here let me see," he said gently.

Angel carefully lifted the hem of her shirt and Wesley's face went red in anger.

"What do you think you are doing?" he sputtered.

"I thought I would feel her up," he sarcastically retorted., "I am checking her ribs dummy," he finished.

He set his hands gently on her sides and felt her ribs. She winced at the light pressure. He could feel the broken ribs there were several on each side and they were broken in a few different places. She cursed the jewel silently for only healing her crucial injuries. Obviously it hadn't considered her ribs important enough. He stopped examining and put her shirt back down.

"Well?" Wesley asked concerned.

"Her ribs are broken on both sides and in a few different places," he said softly.

"What happened Kags?" he asked.

She shook her head as she didn't know how to tell her cousin the truth about her.

"How did you manage without limping?" Angel asked.

"I did limp when no one was looking, but I am too stubborn as you know," she answered.

She giggled and Angel chuckled remembering all to well how stubborn she had been. The sweet moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Wesley went to answer it leaving them alone.

"So what did happen?" Angel asked.

"I'll explain later I just don't think my cousin will understand the situation," she whispered.

"Okay we will talk later," he agreed.

"Thank you very much," she replied blushing.

"No problem," he replied.

"Would you like to work here?" he asked.

"Yes I would," she replied.

They sat in companionable silence glad to be with someone they felt so comfortable with. Kagome continued to cradle her ribs unafraid to show weakness to the man beside her. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and her head was resting against his. Wesley returned to the room followed by a very familiar man to Kagome.

"Sai," Kagome hissed out in a voice that Angel recognized as meaning all hell was about to break loose.


	6. Chapter 6

THE BELL TOLLS

Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer they are the property of their respective owners.

Kagome stood as if she felt no pain glaring at the man casually strolling in.

"Hello Kagsy. How have you been? I have missed you sweetheart," he said.

"I'll bet," she growled.

"You were not home. I thought maybe something happened," he replied softly.

Wesley had gone downstairs to look at the book and that left Angel watching Kagome's hands fist tight enough to draw blood and the rigid stance of her body wondering when she would snap.

"Something happened all right," she began calmly at odds with her posture,

"you fucking betrayed us all," she stated.

"I am merely teaching you a lesson," he snarled.

"I warned you. I warned you that you would end up like me," she said sadly.

"However, my pity for you ends there. I will make you pay," she growled.

"This made us even," he replied.

"Even? You think this makes us even? You don't even have a damn clue about anything. We are now in a stalemate. Next move may be checkmate and you will be dead," she growled.

Angel had lost context of this conversation, but somehow he knew Kagome would explain herself to him. Sai got in a fighting position and Kagome followed suit but her body reminded her of her disadvantage.'Dammit there is no way I can fight him with my ribs this fucked up,' she thought. Before anyone could blink she was punched in her left side sending searing shocks of pain as her ribs were impacted. She sunk to her knees coughing blood on the floor. Sai stalked towards her, but his path was blocked by Angel.

"Move. That murderess bitch is going to pay," he growled.

Sai was sent backwards by Angel's harsh punch.

"Don't talk about Kagome like that," he snarled.

Angel knelt beside Kagome.

"Kagome are you all right?" he asked gently.

"Yes. However, I have to fight this battle," she answered just as gently.

She looked into his eyes hoping he would understand and to her relief he smiled in acceptance. He held out a hand and she took it rising to her feet. She pushed against the seal as she had learned earlier at the hotel. Sai's hands and legs became immobile. She stalked towards him and stopped right in front of him. She spat blood in his face from his earlier attack.

"You think you have made us even, but let me fill your slow brain in on something; we aren't. You killed my family because I killed yours right? But let me ask you something what do you know of that day? Well allow me to fill you in. Your father and mother murdered my lover Kaze and my two children," she growled.

"So that doesn't excuse killing them as you did," he replied.

"No, but nor does it excuse what you have done; in fact yours was worse. I didn't pretend to care for you and your family before I screwed your life over," she hissed. "You Bastard I will kill you for this," she screamed.

Her gun Itsuki appeared in her hand. It was engraved with a crimson moon on the left side and a black wolf with amber eyes on the right. She lifted it to his head, removing the safety and this is how they were when Wesley came back up the stairs.

"Go ahead. But we both know it is a death sentence. Then maybe you should it's not as if you have anything to live for," he taunted.

Kagome's hand tightened on the trigger intent on her revenge and there they stood in a stalemate. Kagome flashed through her memories of her family and lastly of Sai and his trickery. Sai squeezed his eyes shut he had thought his taught would have made her reconsider and now it looked like he may die for his arrogance. He felt the gun press tighter to his temple, than he felt blinding pain and it all went dark. His last thought was, 'was I wrong about her?' then he knew no more.


	7. Chapter 7

**PAYMENT of SIN**

**chapter 7**

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer they are the property of their respective owners.**

Wesley stood staring dumbstruck at the scene before him. He tried to interfere but Angel blocked him from moving sensing this was something she needed to handle on her own. They watched her in shock as the gun pressed against the guy's temple wondering if she was going to kill this human. They both breathed a sigh of relief when she slammed him over the head with the butt of the gun to knock him out. The gun fell out of her shaking hand.

"Kagome what is going on with you?" Wesley demanded.

"Not now Cous. Please I can't. Not right now. I need to be alone," she said.

Kagome walked outside and climbed the fire escape to the roof. She sat down pulling her knees up to her chest and began to cry.

_**Meanwhile in the office...**_

Sai was waking up and Wesley grabbed him by the shirt.

"What do you want with my cousin?" he practically growled.

"None of your business," he replied.

"Why you, you..." Wesley stuttered.

"Wesley let me handle this," Angel insisted.

"Fine," Wesley agreed.

Wesley moved back and Angel grabbed hold of Sai before he could move.

"What is your connection to Kagome?" he questioned.

"That Bitch? She..." Sai began, but was cut off by a harsh punch.

He winced in pain and Angel smirked in satisfaction when he both felt and heard the guy's nose break. Blood ran from Sai's nose and he glared at Angel.

"You talk about Kagome like that again and I will kill you," Angel snarled.

"No you won't because she will not let you," he replied cockily.

There was no doubt that Kagome was the she in question in both Angel and Wesley's minds, but they were unsure why she would not allow Angel to kill him when it was clear that she wanted to herself.

"You want to know the connection? I was her jail guard in prison and now I am her father, but the real truth is I was her victim," he replied.

"You are full of shit my cousin has never been in jail and she is innocent of..." Wesley began.

He was interrupted by a soft whisper:

"I'm not innocent he is partially right," she replied.

"Oh look the princess is trying the sympathy angle," Sai sneered in disgust.

"I am not playing the sympathy card. However, I did not start this fight and this stalemate is only going to result in further bloodshed, so it needs to end," she replied. 

"It will end when you are dead," he stated.

"You want to kill me go ahead," she said.

"Think I won't?" he challenged.

"Not if you don't want to bring Koenma's wrath down on your own head," she countered. 

"It would be worth ending your existence," he answered.

"Go ahead I am tired of this mess," she whispered.

He lifted a knife from the back of his shirt and charged at her and she closed her eyes. However, instead of attacking her he grabbed Wesley.

"Really Bitch did you think just killing you would be enough for me?" he taunted.

Neither Kagome who's eyes had snapped open at Wesley's yelp, nor Angel dared to move as he had the knife against Wesley's neck.

"Don't you dare," Angel growled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Kill him and I will kill you," Angel snarled his face shifting.

"Who should I take from you next? Your cousin? Or, no perhaps the vampire would be the better choice," he taunted.

"Leave them alone. Just kill me," she sobbed.

"No. First I want to break you," he said.

"I'll stop you first," she said bringing her gun back.

"Go ahead stop me by sacrificing your life," he said.

She lifted her gun to her temple and got ready to blow her head off to end this. He tightened his hold on Wesley and she closed her eyes. She twisted Itsuki slightly without anyone noticing. She pulled the trigger and Angel and Wesley screamed her name as a large blast went off.


	8. Chapter 8

**STALEMATE FINISHED**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer they are the property of their respective owners.**

The light faded and to Angel and Wesley's surprise Kagome was not dead on the floor in fact she wasn't even injured. However, Sai sat on the floor clutching his arm and Wesley was free. He ran over to Kagome as did Angel. 

"You Bitch. So are you going to end it yet?" he asked.

"She doesn't have to," a voice boomed.

"Who is that?" Angel asked.

Wesley just shrugged his shoulders and Kagome and Sai stared. A portal formed and out stepped Koenma and some of his own men. Koenma approached Kagome a look of sorrow etched into his face.

"Lady Kagome I am so sorry for all of this. I had no idea Sai had become so vindictive. I apologize greatly for your loss," he said sadly.

"It was not your fault," she replied.

"Would someone tell me **what the bloody hell is going on around here**?" Wesley finally snapped.

Everyone seemed to ignore his outburst. Koenma moved towards Sai.

"Sai you will be dealt with severely for your power abuse and vindictive game. It is time to pay for your sins," he stated.

"I'll see that Bitch dead first," he screamed.

He charged for Kagome but he missed and was impaled with one of the guards' spears.

"See you in Hell Bitch," he gasped with his last breath.

Koenma and his men left taking Sai's corpse with them. This left Wesley staring holes in the back of Kagome's head waiting for answers. She turned towards them wondering what to tell Wesley.

"What was all that?" he asked.

"I can't. You will hate me,"she cried out.

"Kags I would never hate you," he replied.

"Trust me you would. Familial bonds or love will only extend so far. If you knew some of the things I have done, some of the things I was made to do, you would not want anything to do with me," she replied.

"Why don't you try," Wesley pleaded.

"I can't right now. You have to understand some of my wounds are too fresh," she answered.

"Will you ever tell me?" he inquired.

"Of course. Just not right now," she assured.

"Then it is fine. The matter can slide for now. Let us all have dinner together tomorrow. Do you have a place to stay?" Wesley inquired. 

"Yes I just got an apartment," she replied.

"Okay then. I will see you both tomorrow. I love you always no matter what Cous," Wesley said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," she replied hugging him and kissing his cheek as well.

Wesley exited leaving Kagome and Angel alone again.

"Well this has been an interesting day. Are you expecting anymore of your friends?" Angel joked.

"I hope not tonight at least," she answered sadly.

"Will you be all right?" Angel asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. After all I have to life right?" she replied.

Angel got the feeling she wasn't talking to him with the second part of her answer. She wasn't she was talking to the souls in the Shikon Jewel who kept her alive.

"So how did your ribs get broken?" he asked.

"Well that is a long story," she replied.

"Well then how about we sit someplace more comfy and we can talk about whatever you would like," he said.

"Sure and thank you for being so understanding," she replied smiling.

He took her down to his apartment and they sat on the couch facing each other. They talked about trivial things for a while.

"You asked about my ribs right?" she questioned.

"Yes but only if you want to tell me," he answered.

"Some and the rest as I can," she replied.

"That is fine," he replied gently. 

"Well earlier I was able to remember who was using me as their marionette to kill you. It was this twisted law firm..." she began.

"Wolfram&Hart," he filled in.

"Yeah. I went there once I left here. I went up to Lindsey's office and sat in his chair facing the window. I heard him enter so in a venomous whisper I said: 'Hello Lindsey.' He actually took a step back in fear. I then crossed my legs casually on the desk and asked if he was afraid. He admitted he was. I summoned my power and got ready to kill him. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes as my red scythe appeared and I glowed crimson,"she began.

"Oh I would have have loved to see that," he laughed.

"It was pretty fun," she agreed laughing.

"So he's dead?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry. My seal crashed back on me before I could and I had not yet figured how to fight against it. He told me I had to be dealt with as the company didn't take kindly to threats. He broke both my arms and threw me out the window," she said.

"But that is 10 stories. How are you still here?" he asked.

"The jewel from my previous journey won't let me die. I am its eternal guardian. Anyway I hit the ground sending blood showering and I lay there dead. I woke up in the morgue in pain and stumbled out. Thankfully they had not processed me. The jewel healed my important injuries in its view. My chest, side and other scratches remained until before I came here. The jewel did not heal my ribs so I have to weather through that," she finished.

"Why does this jewel exist inside of you," he asked.

"It belonged to my incarnate Kikyo and it was burned with her body. It was revived in her reincarnations body, which was me. So after all was said and done at the end of my journey it had returned back to my body where it had been ripped from," she answered.

"Wow," he said.

"Yep," she replied.

"So. How about you?" Kagome asked.

"Me?" he inquired.

"Yes. I know you are a vampire from before but I also felt your soul. How did that come to be?"she questioned.

"Well I was cursed with a soul for feeding on a gypsy girl. She was favored by her clan they decided to punish me by giving back my soul," he replied.

"That must have been Hell," she sadly replied.

"It was," he answered.

She hugged him gently out of sympathy and friendship. They held each other giving each other comfort and strength that they needed. They talked to each other all night finally beginning to feel peace and glad the ugliness from earlier was finished. However, Kagome knew that the trouble was only beginning.


End file.
